


Your Words Like Fire

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Even though no pie’s of any kind ar involved, Happy Pi Day I guess, I was feeling smutty, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Smut, There’s less than no plot here, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Flint and Silver stumble home after being set up on a blind date.





	Your Words Like Fire

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a mouthy little shit?” Flint asked as they stumbled in the door, his fingers tangled deep in Silver’s curls while Silver was tugging, not very effectively, at the buckle of his belt.

Silver grinned against his mouth, walking back until he was pressed against the now closed door, his fingers finally getting Flint’s buckle open and immediately going for the fly of his jeans instead.

“A time or two,” he said with a laugh and Flint groaned when Silver’s hand slipped inside his jeans and palmed his hard cock through the thing fabric of his briefs.

“If I had know you talk as much as you do, I’d never have taken up the offer of a blind date,” Flint mumbled, his lips sliding along Silver’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe as Silver pushed his pants down and slid his hands around to Flint’s ass, pulling him close and pressing them together as they both groaned.

“I think you like it when I talk,” Silver whispered, his fingers kneading deep into Flint’s flesh. “I think you like it when I tell you that I want you.”

“You think that, do you?” Flint asked, dragging his hands from Silver’s hair and reaching for the buttons on his pale blue shirt, making quick work of them and pushing the shirt and his jacket off in one movement, baring his slim and barely toned chest to the cool air of the apartment, watching as his nipples hardened in seconds. He put his hands on Silver’s waist and ran them up slowly, his thumbs coming to rest over the small buds, rubbing back and forth before catching them with his nails and flicking, pressing down and rolling short hard circles around as he tugged them, grinning when Silver moaned and arched his chest, whining for more.

“I think you love it when I tell you I want you to lay me out on your bed and fuck me until I can’t remember my own name,” Silver gasped, his hands scrabbling until they were inside Flint’s briefs, pushing them down so his cock sprung free, the tip already wet and shining.

The look on Silver’s face was positively worshipful and without a word he dropped to his knees, his fingers digging into Flint’s hips as he buried his face against warm skin, inhaling deeply before he leaned back far enough to lick across the tip of Flint’s cock before taking it all the way down with a long moan, immediately swallowing around him as Flint cursed harshly, fingers scrabbling for purchase in Silver’s hair once more.

“Fuck,” he groaned, willing his hips to stay still. Silver was having none of it thought and he tugged, bobbing his head as he did, forcing Flint to fuck his mouth. Flint groaned once more then he braced himself with one hand on the wall and pushed his hips forward, gently at first, then faster and harder as Silver encouraged him.

“Maybe I do like your mouth,” Flint managed to smirk. Anything to concentrate on something else besides the fact that his knees were about to give out from pleasure. “This is a better use for it than all that talking.”

Silver looked up at him and smirked, calmly flipping him off as he pulled Flint forward, nose pressed hard against Flint’s stomach as he swallowed again and again, dragging Flint to the edge and over faster than Flint could react and he came with a shout, shaking hard as he emptied down Silver’s throat.

He was still shaking when Silver sat back and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smirk firmly in place.

“I told you you liked my mouth,” he grinned and Flint chuckled, reaching down and tugging Silver up by his hair.

“Strip,” he growled and Silver shivered, moving to remove his pants and shoes as Flint pushed him toward the bed, stripping the remainder of his own clothes along the way. He groaned when Flint’s arm came around his waist, tugging him back and molding their skin together. Flint’s cock was soft where it nestled between his ass cheeks, but as they moved together he felt it twitch with interest and he groaned at the thought of having Flint inside him.

“Like that?” Flint asked, rolling his hips. When Silver panted and nodded Flint held up his hand to Silver’s mouth, letting the other man suck on his fingers until they were nearly dripping wet before he slid a finger down Silver’s spine and along his crack, pausing over his opening before he pushed, feeling Silver flutter open around him as a whine escaped him.

“Oh fuck, please don’t tease me,” Silver begged, falling forward onto his hands, bracing himself on the bed so he was deliciously spread open to Flint’s gaze.

“You made me come faster than I have since I was twenty. I’m going to make you pay for it,” Flint whispered against his ear, sliding his finger slowly in and out, feeling Silver clench around him.

Silver could do nothing but groan as Flint pushed him forward onto his front, ass in the air and legs spread wide, one hand in the center of his back preventing him from doing more than lay there as Flint’s other hand vanished, only to return moments later coated in slick lube as two fingers pushed into him slow and easy.

“Fuck,” Silver moaned. “God I can’t wait to feel you, you’re so big, you’re going to make me feel so good.”

“You didn’t seem to have much of a problem getting your mouth on me,” Flint chuckled and Silver writhed, trying to push back on his fingers, which were moving agonizingly slowly as they stretched him.

“Practice,” he gasped.

“Are you a little slutty for cock, is that it?” Flint asked, twisting his fingers and pressing down. He was rewarded with Silver’s shout as the other man writhed on the bed in front of him. His own cock was moving rapidly from interested to fully hard and aching yet again.

“I am hugely slutty for cock,” Silver managed to grin, fingers twisting in the sheets as he tried desperately to push his hips back on Flint’s hand.

“Never shut up, do you?” Flint asked with a grin, pulling out until Silver whined then pushing back in with three fingers. “You love talking almost as much as you love getting fucked.”

“Mmhmm,” Silver moaned into the sheet, his whole body going limp as Flint pumped his fingers.

“I should make you come like this,” Flint said, his other hand running up and down Silver’s sprint, nails digging in and dragging on the way down. “I should make you beg for it.”

“Fuck if you want me to beg, I’ll beg, please,” Silver whined, writhing his hips. “I want to feel you so bad.”

“How would you feel about later I gag that filthy little mouth of yours?” Flint asked and Silver whined.

“Fuck, as long as you put that gorgeous cock in my, you can do whatever you want,” Silver gasped and Flint grinned, pulling his fingers free and reaching for the lube.

He slicked his cock, tugging a few times as a groan of pleasure escaped him before his eyes snapped open and he shoved Silver onto his back and up the bed, crawling over him and hooking his arms behind Silver’s knees, pushing them back onto his chest and spreading him out like a feast. Silver’s hands wound around his shoulders, holding on as he lined up and slid in with one long movement, swallowing Silver’s loud cry with a deep kiss, tongue invading his mouth.

He began to move his hips immediately, matching the rhythm he was using to fuck Silver’s mouth his his tongue and Silver groaned, tongue pushing against his, trying to speed him up, but Flint continued his slow, deliberate movements.

“God damnit!” Silver gasped, ripping his mouth away. “Please!”

Flint grinned, pulling his arms free and dragging Silver down the bed so he could link their hands together and pin Silver’s arms over his head before he thrust in hard and fast, a relentless pace that had Silver crying and begging, twisting under him as he tried to meet each thrust, get the tiniest bit more friction. His cock lay neglected on his stomach, red and leaking and Flint pulled one hand free to swipe a finger through the mess, bringing it up to his lips and tasting as Silver watched, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Tell me what you want,” Flint panted. “After I’ve fucked you through the mattress and made you come so hard you see stars, what do you want next?”

“Oh god,” Silver moaned. “I want...I want to ride you. I want you with your hands tied so you can’t touch and I want to ride you slow until you beg me to go faster, harder, until you beg me to make you come. I want you behind me, fucking me so hard I have bruises, tugging on my hair so hard it’ll hurt for days. I want your cock in my mouth again, I want you to use me any way you want, I want you to fuck me any way you want, I want everything you can give me.”

“Demanding,” Flint chuckled, rolling his hips down just slightly and holding Silver tight as he arched, words turning to incoherent babbles as his whole body clenched and shook, eyes rolling back in his head before he tensed, mouth open in a silent scream as his cock twitched then pulsed hard, shooting ropes of come up his chest as Flint fucked him through it, buried deep and grinding into him with harsh little thrusts until Silver was lax and dazed, eyes focused almost dreamily on Flint.

“Most of all I want you to come inside me,” Silver whispered and Flint groaned, letting go of the last of his restraint and slamming in hard, two, three more times before his vision went white and he could feel Silver’s hands running up and down his back as he emptied deep inside him, collapsing on his chest with very little grace. He could feel Silver chuckle and he tried to move to the side, but Silver’s arms tightened around him and kept him where he was, one hand snaking to his cheek to tilt his head so Silver could kiss him slow and languidly.

“Best blind date ever,” Silver whispered and Flint chuckled.

“M’not done with you yet,” he mumbled against Silver’s chest and Silver chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Whatever you say, old man,” he said and squeaked when Flint pinched his side.

“You’re such a bitch after you get fucked,” he grumbled and Silver laughed.

“I love you too honey,” he said sweetly and Flint groaned, biting his shoulder gently.

“Happy Anniversary,” he said softly, lifting his head so he could get lost in kissing Silver softly for long minutes.

“Next year, I want you in chains, like you promised,” Silver said and Flint shivered and laughed at the same time, carefully separating them so he could tuck Silver against his chest and bury his face in the mane of curls.

“Baby, you can have me in chains whenever you want,” he said sleepily.

The sound of a smack and laughter filled the room just before they both drifted off to sleep, not that they stayed asleep, or got much more sleep at all that night. After all, what were five year anniversary’s for, really?

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST! I bet you didn’t see that coming...well, neither did I until I was writing the last paragraph. It was amusing though. Hope you enjoyed my pointless smut for March!


End file.
